


Brotherly torture

by Destielshipper100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Dean, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, deny orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper100/pseuds/Destielshipper100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have a little fun, and Sam decides to be a little dominant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly torture

**Author's Note:**

> Wincest, don't like don't read.

Sam groaned quietly. He was sitting across from Dean at a diner. Dean was eating, of course, pie. He groaned again when Dean licked his lips to get the cherry filling off them.   
"Sammy, people are looking, stop that." Dean said, shoveling more pie into his mouth.   
"Oh, I can't wait to get home." Sam replied, shooting Dean a naughty look. Dean gulped.  
"Check please!" He shouted. Sam smirked at his brother. They made it back to the bunker in record time.   
"Umph." Dean exhaled as he was pushed against the wall. Sam immediately started to kiss his older brother.   
"Sammy." Dean whispered as the younger Winchester attacked his neck.   
"Ugh, you almost killed me at the diner, licking your lips. Mm." Sam said as he picked up Dean and headed towards his bedroom. He pushed Dean onto the bed and began to straddle his waist, grinding down.   
"Mmmm." Dean moaned out. Sam ripped off his and Deans jackets and shirts. Dean whined at how rough Sam was being with him. "Sammy."   
"Zip. I'm in control, and I say no speaking." Sam grumbled out. He went into another room and returned with lube, ropes and condoms. He began tying Deans arms to the bed posts.   
"Sam!" Dean yelled, he was becoming frustrated with his brother.   
"Dean, no talking. Speak again and I will punish you." He said sternly.   
"Yes sir." Dean whispered. Once he was done tying, Sam checked to make sure that the knots were tied tight. He started to pull down Deans jeans and boxers. Dean shivered as the cool air touched his cock. Sam quickly dipped his head down and took his brother into his mouth.   
"Oh!" Dean shouted. Sam quickly pulled away.   
"what did I say about speaking? On your stomach!" He commanded. Dean quickly did as he was told. He lay on his stomach. His ass bare to Sam. About 30 seconds later he felt the sting of Sam slapping his ass. Dean jumped forward. He knew what was coming, but it always surprised him. About five or six slaps later, he was started to feel pain, not pleasure.   
"Sammy. Please, that hurts." He whimpered. His brother stopped slapping, and rolled him back onto his stomach. He took his brother into his mouth again. Dean knew better than to moan this time. He lay there as Sam sucked him off.   
"Sam! I'm gonna-" he shouted as Sam pulled away. He whined at the loss of the feeling of pleasure.  
"No coming until I say." Sam said.   
'Oh God, this is gonna be a long night.' Dean thought.   
Sam squirted some lube onto his fingers. Dean jumped again as he felt Sam start to stretch out his entrance. Anytime Dean mentioned getting ready to cum, Sam would pull out his fingers and smile at the whine that came from Deans mouth.   
A few minutes later, Dean was ready. Sam lined up with his entrance and started to push in. Once he was in he pulled almost all the way out and thrusted back in, hard and fast. Dean was screaming in pleasure.   
"Sammy! Sammy!" He shouted.   
"Dean, you can cum now." He said. Not even a minute later, Deans body started shaking as he orgasmed. Seeing this made Sam reach his orgasm along with Dean.   
As they finished, they fell on the bed, sweaty, tired messes.   
"Wow." Dean said, looking into Sam's eyes.   
"Next time you'll listen won't you?"


End file.
